Eye for an Eye
by SVULOVER24
Summary: Olivia has been kidnapped. now the team has ask an old friend for help, but what happens when they find out the truth. the smmary sucks but i promise the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets**

**Summary: Secrets can cause pain in more ways than one. Olivia has been keeping a secret, now when she goes missing no one knows how to find her until someone from her past comes out with the truth.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own them. Dick Wolf does.**

Last night everybody left the precinct late, except for Olivia. She left early since she had a date. For the past three months she has been secretive eve since she started seeing this mystery man. They were happy for her, ever since Elliot left she has been a mess and it got even worse when Nick and Amanda joined the team. Nick and Amanda weren't here when Olivia and Elliot were together, so they never seen the chemistry the two of them had, but they heard about it from Munch and Fin. Slowly, Olivia got used to the new changes.

Before Elliot left, everyone thought Elliot and Olivia would get together. When Cragen partnered them together, he knew they would be a perfect pair and become closer than anyone else. After Elliot and Kathy's divorce was finalized, it was a perfect time for them to be together, but when they didn't it surprised everyone. It devastated Olivia when Elliot left and then one day she came in happy. Fin was protective with Olivia. She was like his little sister. Fin was happy that she moved on and found someone knew, even though she wouldn't tell anyone who was making her this happy.

Fin walked into the precinct and saw a face he never thought he was going to see again. Elliot Stabler sat at Amanda's desk with a teary-eyed Kathy next to him. Fin was now pissed. He finally decided to show his face after being gone a year. He looked around for Olivia, either she didn't come in yet or she saw Elliot and left.

"Stabler what the hell! You finally decide to show your face."

"Fin!" Cragen yelled leaving his office, "Don't."

"But cap-"

"No," Cragen said. "Keep your feelings out of this until after this case."

"And what case would that be?" he asked.

"Eli and Lizzie are missing!" Kathy cried.

"So put your emotions behind you and solve this case," He said. "Call Benson and tell her to get here now!"

"Cap I'm goin' to go get her. Someone should tell her before she just comes in and finds him here." Fin suggested.

"Go! And hurry back."

In left the office in a rush. He still was mad and now he had to explain to Olivia that Elliot was back and they had to find his youngest two. He arrived at her apartment and he knew something was wrong. He used the spare key she gave him. Only two people have keys, him and Elliot. He didn't use his unless it was absolutely necessary. Olivia's apartment was torn apart. Pictures were on the floor and glass was everywhere. Her couch was flipped; the cushions were thrown to the opposite side of the room. Her phone and badge were on her counter and her gun was missing. On the floor was a small puddle of blood.

Fin took his phone from his pocket and called Cragen. "Cap we have a problem. Olivia's been taken.

-SVU-

The precinct was frantic. Nick and Amanda were at Olivia's apartment seeing if there were any clues to her disappearance and Munch and Fin were looking threw her old cases to find anyone she put away was out. Kathy and Elliot were still there. Elliot was pacing around the room they were moved to and Kathy was still crying. Munch came and got them and brought them back into the squad room, so they could start to figure this case out.

"Okay, where were Lizzie and Eli before they were taken?" Munch asked.

"Lizzie was babysitting Eli while I was out. She always did it before and nothing ever happened," Kathy said.

"Elliot where were you?" he asked.

"I was also on a date," he answered.

"Okay, Elliot do you know of anyone who would want to take your kids as revenge?" he asked.

"I don't know," Elliot said. "I'm ex NYPD, so there could be many perps I put away that would want to get back at me."

Amanda and Nick walked back in the precinct.

"Nothing at Liv's apartment." Nick said. "CSU is processing it now."

"Okay, munch and I found three perps that recently got paroled that Liv put in jail," Fin said. "Anthony Martin, he raped and killed his girlfriend. Markus York, raped three woman, and Raul Santiago, kidnapped his girlfriend's ten year old daughter, raped and killed her."

"Okay, I want Munch and you to go talk to them," Cragen said.

Fin and Munch left, leaving Amanda and Nick to talk to Elliot and Kathy. Elliot had a worried look on his face, like he was hiding something.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah," he answered, "I'm just worried about my kids."

"So you are Elliot, Liv's old partner?" she said.

"Yeah."

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't handle it no more," He confessed. "She was pissed at me wasn't she?"

"Well when Nick and I came here she was upset and kind of depressed. I think it really hurt her when you left," she said. "I take it y'all were close."

"Yeah we were pretty close," He said, trying to avoid tears from escaping.

"Don't worry we'll find Liv and your kids," Amanda said, putting her hand on his shoulders.

-SVU-

Fin and Munch were outside Martin's apartment questioning him about Olivia and her disappearance.

"So where were you yesterday?" Fin asked.

"With my mum." He answered. "I didn't touch that bitch. Why would I want to jeopardize my freedom?"

"Don't leave town." Fin said, leaving.

"Fin, you need to calm down," Munch said, "we'll find her."

"We need to find who she's been seeing," Fin suggested. "He might be able to help.

"We will once we finish this."

Munch and Fin questioned Markus and Raul. Both had alibis. Markus said he would never hurt Olivia because she changed his life and Raul was still the same prick. He didn't care what would happen. Fin kept his cool for a minute, but ended up punching him in the face before they left. They went to see if Morales found anything from Olivia's cell phone.

"Olivia has been dating someone and we have no idea who it is," Munch said, "he might be able to help us find Olivia."

"Okay, I found a number that she has been talking to more than any other number in her contacts," he said, "but E is the only name she has for him."

"Can we get the number for this E?" Fin said.

"I just sent it to your phone."

Munch and Fin left walking back into the squad room. Fin had his phone out ready to call 'E'. he sat at his desk and called the number. He listened for someone to pick up and heard a phone start to ring in the precinct. He heard someone answer. He knew that voice.

-SVU-

Olivia wake up with her arms tied above her. Her head was killing her and she could fill the dried blood on her temple. Olivia pulled herself up on the bed, as her vision adjusted to her new surroundings. She was in a dim- lighted basement. She was alone for now. She tried to undo the ropes that bound her hands to the bed post, but due to a sharp pain in her shoulder, her attempt failed. She slumped back down into the bed and waited for someone to come in.

Olivia's vision was invaded by a florescent light coming on. In the doorway stood a husky man with sandy hair and green eyes. She didn't recognize him. He came up to the bed and undid the ropes. She rubbed her sore wrist and looked at the strange man.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You'll find out soon Olivia," he said, as he cuffed her hands back to the bed frame.

Her wrists were still sore from the rope and her wrists were red from her trying to break free from the rope. She wanted to know who this man was and why he took her. The only thing she remembers was coming home from her date and then nothing. He must have been in her apartment waiting for her to come home.

"Olivia someone has been dying to see you," he said leaving the room and then returning a few minutes later. "Here they are." He said shoving two people into the room.

"Livia!' the little boy screamed.

Oh my God Eli!"

~SVU~

Well there you go! Review for more. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay because y'all as so nicely I have chapter 2. I'm glad y'all like it. You put a smile on my face **

**Just for y'all to know I'm not making Kathy a total bitch and I gave Fin a soft side when it comes to Olivia, but he is still the same.**

"Stabler you've been the one seeing Liv!" Fin shouted, causing everyone to look at him.

"I – I," he stuttered, "She said she wanted to keep it a secret for a while."

"Why would she be with you? She is pissed that you left her. Did you realize that?"

"Yes. I know!" he shot back. "I never meant to hurt her."

"Whateva!" he said, leaving the squad room.

"Elliot," Cragen said, "I think this has something to do with you. Olivia, Eli, and Lizzie being kidnapped, I think whoever took them may want revenge against you, so if you can think of anyone and I mean anyone who would want to hurt you by hurting the people you love you better tell me now."

"No," he said.

"Okay well then did you see anyone following y'all or acting strange?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah," Elliot answered, "Olivia told me that she had a feeling she was being watched when she went to the store. She thought it was nothing, just stress."

"Okay Elliot, we will have to work on the small details first," he said. "Amanda go get Fin."

Amanda nodded and left the squad room.

Kathy was still in shock at what just happened. She knew Olivia and Elliot had hidden feelings for each other. She also knew that Olivia wasn't the kind of woman to sleep with a married man. Her and Elliot's marriage was over a long time ago, but she still cared about Elliot.

"Kathy, I-" before he could finish, she interrupted him.

"Elliot, I'm happy that you and Olivia got together. I know you waited till after our divorce, you gave me five beautiful children and I will always love you for that." She said.

"Thank you Kathy."

"Elliot, do whatever you have to do to get our kids and Olivia back."

-SVU-

Amanda went up to the roof. That was the place people went when things got to stressful or when they had to blow off steam. Fin was standing by the edge, looking at the city lights.

"Hey Fin," Amanda said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said, "Just tryin' to clear my mind."

"You know Olivia would have told you soon," Amanda said.

"But she didn't!" he shot.

"She probably knew you would react like a total jackass. The way you reacted in the squad room was not the way she would have wanted you to act." She replied.

"I just want her to be happy," Fin mumbled

"She is happy," Amanda said.

Fin finally realized that she was truly happy. "Thanks Amanda."

"No problem," she smiled, "now come on let's go find Liv."

-SVU-

She had just seen these kids two weeks ago. She was sure that in front of her were Elliot's two youngest kids, Lizzie and Eli. She couldn't tell if they were hurt, but she could tell that they were terrified and wanted to go home to their father and mother.

"Livia," Eli said as he went up to the bed with Lizzie behind him.

"Hey Buddy, are you hurt?" she asked.

"No, but Lizzie got hit by the bad man."

Olivia looked at Lizzie; she had a cut on her lip. "Lizzie how bad are you hurt?"

"It's just a cut," she said, "What about you. It looks like you got hurt worse."

"As long as it's not you two, I'll be fine."

Eli sat next to Olivia on the bed. Eli was terrified and Olivia tried her best to comfort him without the use of her hands. Lizzie was sitting on the floor with her back against the bed and her head buried into her knees.

"Well I see you made your self at home."

"Let them go," Olivia negotiated." Do whatever you want with me but please let them go."

"You don't need to worry," he laughed, "they won't be hurt. We are a family. The perfect family.

**Sorry y'all I know it's short, but I had things to do and I wanted to update. This chapter kinda sucks, but please stay with me they'll get better. I'll have chapter three up hopefully by the end of the day and I promise it will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad y'all like this story**_**. Italics are flash backs**_

"We are the perfect family." He said.

"We aren't a family; you kidnapped us and brought us here what kind of family is that!" Lizzie yelled at him. "You're just a sick freak!"

"Now Lizzie I know you didn't mean that. We are a family weather you like it or not. You better be good cause if you aren't then I'm gonna have to hurt Olivia, you don't want that now do you?"

Lizzie eyes opened in fear. She didn't want Olivia to be hurt because of her. She loved Olivia like she was her own mother. "No"

"Good," he smiled, "that's what I thought." He undid Olivia cuffs and helped her out the bed. "Now let's go and be a family."

He took them out the basement and into the main house. The house looked identical to Elliot's. This was getting very weird. He had pictures of the kids. He even had a few pictures of Olivia. There was one picture that Olivia didn't realize. It was a young woman and two kids, a girl and boy.

"That's Abby and my kids," he said, "and your little boyfriend killed them."

"You're lying," Olivia said, "Elliot would never do something like that."

"Well he did and I'm going to make him pay," he said, "but we can have some fun as a family before that happens." He smiled and got closer to Olivia.

-SVU-

Everyone was busy working on this case. They wanted to find Olivia and the kids before anything could happen to them. So far they have nothing that was useful. Kathy went home and Elliot was in the cribs. He said he wasn't going home until his kids and Olivia were back and safe.

"Shit," nick mumbled, "we're not getting anything from this.

"Nick just wait," Munch said, "something will come up."

In the crib, Elliot was lying in a cot. Visions of Olivia were escaping his mind.

_Bushido shoved him on the bed. He didn't know what to expect. He knew once they found Olivia they would be screwed and their cover would be blown. Elliot was surprised when he saw Olivia exit the bathroom, half naked. _

"_You ready for me Daddy?" she said, as she walked towards him. "Oh didn't know we were havin' a party. That'll be a hundred to watch and two-fifty to join, each" she hugged him and buried her head in his neck._

"_Guys gotta eat."_

_"You have good taste, I'll give you that."_

_"Get her out of here," Bushido barked._

_"Why so tense?" Olivia asked him softly, draping her arms around him._

_"Um, not tonight," muttered Elliot, handing her the shirt, too focused on getting her out of here safely to really play along._

_"Well guess what? You still gotta pay."_

_Tybor held the gun out for her to see and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room._

He smiled at the old memory going through his head. Then he remembered when they were reunited. Without Eli, they may have never seen each other again.

_Elliot was with Eli and the twins. They went to his favorite coffee shop, the one he and Olivia always went to. This was the first time in a year that he came here. Eli ran off towards a woman that looked familiar and hugged her tight. It was Olivia. _

"_Livia"_

"_Hey Eli, where's your-"_

"_Liv?" Elliot questioned._

"_El" She still looked the same, but her hair was longer. She still had the same deep, chocolate brown eyes, that he got lost in every time he seen her._

_That was the day his life was finally complete again_

Olivia was his everything. She made his life complete.

Elliot was slowly dozing off when _"I'm gonna make you pay" _kept ringing in his head. Elliot jumped out the cot and went in to the squad room frantic. He knew how Olivia and his kids and they had to get them back before anything could happen to them.

"Fin! "He shouted, "I know who has Liv."

"Who? "Fin asked.

"Nathan Winters, he was a buddy of mine back in the marines. We stayed in contact when we came home. He met a girl named Abby. He really loved her and had a family with her. Uh, when I became a cop, there was a situation and it ended with Abby and the two kids getting killed," Elliot said. "He said it was my job to protect and serve and that I didn't do that. He said I was going to pay, and that was the last I seen of him."

"Okay, but why now?" Cragen asked.

"I don't know," Elliot confessed. "Cap, you need to find him he's dangerous. We all know Liv, she's stubborn and once he gets angry enough he will take it out on her and my kids."

"Okay, Munch, find a location on Waters, NOW!" Cragen said.

"Elliot we will find them. Don't worry."

-SVU-

Olivia backed up as he came closer to her. She wouldn't let him touch her. Her back touched the island that was in the kitchen. Now she had nowhere to go. He went up to her and pushed his body up to hers. She tried to move, but his grip was to strong and she was stuck, in between him and the counter.

"You know, I think I'm going to have fun with this," he said, moving his hand up her sides. "Once the kids are asleep, we could have some fun."

"In your dreams," Olivia spat.

"I'm starting to get tired of your attitude. We are a family and we're going to act like one, whether you want to or not."

He let go of Olivia and went into the kitchen. Olivia grabbed Lizzie and Eli and had them sit on the couch. She watch as he messed with things in the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm going to get you two out of here," she said, watching him, "I promise and whatever happens to me I want you to leave and don't come back."

"But Liv-" Lizzie said.

"No buts Lizzie." Olivia interrupted, "I'm going to look around and if I find a way out, I'll distract him and you two run."

He came out the kitchen and came next to them he sat next to Olivia and pilled her close. Olivia bit her lip and didn't move. Lizzie and Eli stayed close to Olivia, but still a good distance away from the man. He had his arm around Olivia, playing with her hair.

"Okay, y'all are learning. By the way I am Nathan, but to you two," he said, looking at Eli and Lizzie it is dad or sir. And Liv you can call me whatever, but don't use that bad language in front of our kids, understand? I wouldn't want to hurt you in front of them."

Eli was scared, Olivia could tell by the look on his face. She knew he was going to say something they were going to regret. Olive lightly shook her head in Eli's direction and he got the message and kept his mouth shut, for the moment.

Olivia held her breathe for a moment, knowing she was about to give this man the wrong signals, but she was willing to do anything to save the kids that felt like her own.

"Baby, "she mumbled.

"There we go," he smiled, "Yes?"

"Show me around," she said. "I want to see the place I'm going to be staying at for a while."

"Anything for you love." He said, as he got off the couch and helped her up. "You two stay here; we will be back in a little while."

He walked her, hand in hand, through the house. The entire time he was talking, she was looking for a way out. So far all she seen was rooms, and a lot of pictures; pictures she recognized. There was one she remembered; it was after Eli was born. It was her, Elliot and all the kids together after the divorce was finalized. It was one of the last pictures they took together before Elliot left. That was before things started going downhill. They made their way to the back of the house. There was backdoor that lead into the woods in the back. Now she had to figure something out to distract him, so Lizzie and Eli could get away safely. It had to be good enough to keep him from going after them. They made their way back into the living room and Eli was in tears.

"Hey buddy," Nathan said, "what's wrong?"

"I – I want my daddy," he cried.

"Buddy I am your daddy, for now anyways," he said, as sweet as he could even though anger was bubbling.

"No you not my daddy!" cried Eli.

"Eli," Olivia said, "It will be okay daddy just went somewhere he will be back." Her eyes were pleading with Eli for him to stop crying and just play along.

He stopped crying and turned away from Nathan. Lizzie was comforting him. Olivia went to go and care for Eli, while Nathan was calming down.

"Lizzie," Olivia whispered, "Back door run while I distract him." Lizzie nodded.

Olivia got back up and went over to Nathan. She placed her hand on his shoulder, pretending to care for his feelings, when she really wanted to beat the crap out of him for kidnaping Elliot's kids and putting them in danger. She ran her hand down his back and turned him the opposite way of Lizzie. She looked at Lizzie and gave her a slight nod. Lizzie picked up Eli and started walking towards the back. Olivia took a deep breath and kissed Nathan. She wanted to puke as she felt his tongue hit her lips trying to enter her mouth. She slightly opened her mouth and allowed him access. Lizzie was standing there in complete shock.

"Run!" Olivia screamed, as she held Nathan down.

**Left y'all with a cliffhanger! Are Lizzie and Eli going to make it or get caught? What's gonna happen to Olivia? Give me some reviews if you want to see more of this story.**


End file.
